Controlling the Beast
Far From Understanding 10,000 meters above sea level, in the Marine Headquarters at Takamagahara, a group of Marines stood by watching an intense sparring session. And by watching, it meant actually trying to understand what was going on. Another Marine heard the tremors and walked over to see what the commotion was about. "What's happening here?",asked the Marine as he drew closer to the crowd, hearing the loud tremors getting louder, and covering his eyes because of powerful wind gusts that came their way. "Do you see that?", said one of the Marines, pointing at the sky. He pointed at the direction these loud noises and gusts were coming from. "Umm, I can feel that, but I can't see anything", he responded. "Exactly!, You can't see anything! The fact is that Bairen Guile is having a sparing match with his protegee. And they are moving so fast that we don't even see a blur, we just feel their clashes." The Marine who recently joined the crowd gulped. "You mean, SOMEONE is keeping up with THE Bairen Guile!?!" "Yeah, but get this, his protegee, is none other than Umori Kenshiro." The Marine was struck in awe. He had certaintly heard that name. Hell, most of the Marines had heard that name. Umori Kenshiro, a young member of the Cipher Pol 9 unit. He rose to fame throughout the Governent by defeating the rebelling forces of a country, aided by the Revolutionary Army. The young boy fought for four days straight, killing hundreds of soldiers and stopping the coup, all by himself, at fourteen years of age. That was seven years ago, and the young agent kept accomplishing impressive feats, one after the other. Now it all made sense. If that boy was Guile's protegee, its no wonder he is that powerful. Suddenly, the shock waves stopped. Two figures could be seen standing right in front of each other. "Heh! You've certaintly improved Kenshiro. Those 60 hour training routines certaintly do wonders, right?', said an older man, dressed in a black gi, while sheathing his sword. "Your Busoshoku Haki has also certaintly improved tremendously, you can compete with my own Advanced Busoshoku Haki now." "Thanks, master. But I'm still far too weak. You were the one leading the dance.", said the young man as he, too was sheathing his sword. "How old are you now, Kenshiro?", asked Guile as he walked over to a small table where there were some bottles of water. "I'm 19." "And yet, you are keeping up with me, a fifty year old martial arts veteran. Don't be so hard on yourself kid. Also, Quarha Jaina has been teaching you well. Those sword strikes have no wasted movement behind them, and incredible power. If I even slip up for a second you'll kill me in an instant, boy." Kenshiro walked over to the same table as Bairen said that. He proceeded to think about how strict and brutal Quarha Jaina's training is while he sipped on some water. She has forced him to practice a single swordslash, at the beach, for three days straight, and every slash had to have great power and control behind it. Every time he swung his sword down, the ocean water had to be parted by the slash in the exact same way, the same distance, as the previous slash. Bairen has implemented the same training method but on martial art skills and Haki. This training method is designed to build a practitioner's muscle memory connection, to the point where he does his techniques effortlessly and with no wasted movement. The pair sat down, sipping on water, when a beautiful woman approached them. She was wearing the typical Marine uniform. "Hey! That was an intense match! You guys were really intent on killing one another", said the mysterious woman. The Marine crowd shouted in disbelief: "She could actually keep up with that fight?" Kenshiro glanced at her while he sipped his drink. "Who the hell are you?", as he said this, Guile slapped Kenshiro's head. "Oh! Forgive me, I'm Vice Admiral Hale Osiris, pleased to make your acquantance." She moved closer to Kenshiro's ear, "I'm actually also a student of Guile", she whispered. "Why did she just whisper to me?", thought Kenshiro. "Hale! How you doing?...Shiro, this woman right here, is one of the best students I've had. In a few years, I'd probably see her as a Vice Admiral, or even an Admiral!", he exclaimed. "Aaaww, you trust me so much, master!" Those two continued talking amongst themselves. Not long after, Kenshiro stood up, which prompted the other two to look at him, questioning his intents. "So, you're supposed to be strong right?", said Kenshiro, oozing his killing intent. "Oho? Are you challenging a woman?" "Man, woman, children, elderly, I don't discriminate." Osiris looked intrigued at the menacing young man. She could sense a strong will radiating from him. She looked at Guile, and he gave her a nod as if telling her it's okay, accept his challenge. She shook her head in a direction, telling Kenshiro to follow her. The pair walked a few steps and stopped, right in front of each other. "I know about you, kid. You're supposed to be one of Cp9's trump cards, and at such a young age. You’re one of those that aren’t deployed for years-long missions because they deploy you constantly...But, challenging me, you're in for a rude awakening. I'm not as soft as Guile. Kenshiro had left his sword behind, as he saw she wasn't carrying one, so he was going to fight her on equal terms. In an instant, Osiris was already throwing a punch at Kenshiro's face, which he proceeded to guard with both arms. The impact pushed him back a few meters, they were both already using Busoshoku. What proceeded was a barrage of punches, powerful ones, that produced one shock wave after the other. "I can't believe this, she's so wide open, or is she?" thought Kenshiro as he withstood her barrage. He then slipped right under her punches, and attacked with a side kick of his own, while also sending a palm strike to her neck. Osiris noticed this, dodged Kenshiro's kick, which produced a slashing wave, the Rankyaku technique, and cut several trees in the distance, and grabbed his hand that was headed for her neck. They both stood there, Osiris clenching Kenshiro's arm. After a few seconds, both disappeared and proceeded to produce shock waves while their actualy bodies could not be followed by the onlooking marine crowd. For two hours this continued, until Bairen yelled them to stop. "This was a nice exercise, I was able to better see where you guys are lacking." The crowd of marines had already given up. They couldn't fathom how those two could be fighting at such speeds, and with such power, for so long. "Heh!, I underestimated you, kid." "You're not so bad yourself. I'll have to fight you at full power...if you decide to not hold back next time.” “Oh, you noticed?”, she said jokingly as she walked away. “Oh...a piece of advice. Control that “Haki” of yours.” "This woman is a monster. She's definitely stronger than master Guile."''Kenshiro thought. Osiris had left just a few moments later, and Kenshiro made himself fall on the floor to rest a bit. Not a minute passed, and a ruckus could be heard nearby. "RUUUUUUN! Jirunga is on a rampage again!", yelled a few Marine soldiers. It seemed the commotion was getting nearer to where Kenshiro was, but he was just laying down resting without a care in the world. "Guaaaah!! He's here! Who let him take a nap!!" Jirunga was causing destruction on his way. He was a giant and a Marine, with a few decades under their service. But he had one problem. Whenever he took a nap, he began to "sleep walk", but in this state he became violent and treated everyone as his enemy, as such, it was a rule that anyone had to wake him up if they saw him just attempting to get a nap. Sleeping at night was okay though, for some reason. "I'll kill you bugs! Stop pestering me!!", the angry giant yelled while he attacked the Marines and closed in on Kenshiro's location. The marine soldier crowd just passed by Kenshiro, and noticed he was sleeping soundly. "What is that guy doing? He's going to get killed!" Jirunga arrived, and saw Kenshiro sleeping. "BUG! I have to get rid of the bugs!. After yelling this, he proceeded to stomp Kenshiro with all his might with his giant foot. He stomped again and again, creating a mini earthquake of sorts in the nearby area. "He's dead!!!" NO!! He got squashed like a bug!!", yelled the marines who witnessed. After the barrage of stomps, Jirunga waited for the smoke to clear to see if the “bug” was squashed. An arm could be seen sticking out of the rubble. “BUG!” This time, Jirunga dropped to his knees and followed with a barrage of punches. “He’s definitely dead! Jirunga!! You went too far!”, yelled the Marine crowd. Acter almost a minute, Jirunga stopped his attack, jumped in the air, and aimed a punch at the same spot he had been targeting. “Jirunga stop! He’s already dead!” The giant came down at a high speed, and punched the ground. But his punch didn’t quite connect where he intended, something stopped it a few feet above it. The marines squinted their eyes to see what it was, and when they realized it, they raised their hands and their jaws dropped in surpirse. Kenshiro had stopped the giant’s punch with one arm. He was standing up, clothes worn out and face and forehead bloody, holding the giant’s fist with his hand. “Quite...the way to wake me up from a nap”,he said, with a seething rage that could be heard in his voice. “DIE BUG!”, yelled Jirunga, as he pressed his arm and made the crater Kenshiro was standing in even deeper. “Tsk! I just wanted to rest, you...YOU BASTARD!” Kenshiro yelled as he pushed the giant arm upwards in an impressive show of strength. Without leaving the giant any chance to react, he appeared right in front of Jirunga’s face, using a Busoshoku enhanced strike on the giant’s jaw, knocking him off his feet, and sending him flying backwards. Guile witnessed the whole thing. “That technique!! His Busoshoku is THIS advanced?? This kid...” Kenshiro landed on the ground, pissed off. He wiped off his clothes and walked away. “Guile...tell me. Does he have ''it?” Guile looked to his side, Hale Osiris was standing beside him. “I...I don’t know.” “Don’t lie to me. I felt his incredible willpower in our sparring match. That kid...he’s the only survivor, isn’t he?” Guile sighed while lighting up a cigarette. He inhaled and exhaled dark smoke. “Yes. He’s the one. The only survivor of that gruesome experiment.” “I see...so he’s-“ “He’s a good kid, Osiris. He may be disobedient and he may irritate constantly his superiors by doing whatever the hell he wants. But deep down, he’s just a troubled kid who didn’t have a chance at a normal childhood. He was forced to grow up much too fast,” asserted Guile. “His Haki is quite developed for his young age. You’ve trained him well, Guile. Maybe far too well...” “Gyahhaha! I admit, I may have given him more dedicated training. Gyahahaha!....as for your question. I really don’t know. There have been some strange reports on his missions, and he may fit the characteristics of those born with it, but I haven’t witnessed it yet. If he has Haoshoku Haki”...said Bairen Guile proudly. Osiris looked into the distance, towards the direction Kenshiro had gone off to. “Let’s just hope if he does, he uses it to become a fine soldier.” She answered with a worrisome tone, as she had felt something strange looming deep inside the young man... Category:Lemasters30 Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays